Demon or an Angel?
by RGPhoenix
Summary: Since three months in Makai is three YEARS in Ningenkai... Kurama and the gang have school. But what happens when Kurama is spellbound by a strange forgeign girl with stunning, tri-colored eyes... ((yaoi in beginning. H/K. It dies though.Don't get too thr
1. Default Chapter

A Demon or an Angel: Prequel to 365 Ningenkai Road Chapter 1: A New Face  
  
^_^ 'Allo. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. ^_^; so don't kill me. However the  
characters Leda, Avery, Hiryu, and Amenti are MINE!!! And Also The  
character Me-chan or Melody belongs to my friend Rekka Yoruhana. I HAVE PERMISSION TO USE HER!!!! GOT IT?!?!? ^_^ Goody... enjoy. And... In case  
you don't remember. Botan is at school to help Yusuke.  
  
I use time in a different way. Three months in the demon realm is three  
years in the human realm. Be happy. I'm a freak.  
  
*prologue: before the three weapons of mass destruction* ~How Hiei found Kurama~  
  
Kurama woke up and blinked softly, shifting his bed and nudged against the body next to him. Peering through his red hair he caught a glimpse of the back of a very black spiky head. Being ever silent he just wrapped his arms around his bedmate and closes his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. A soft 'hn' and he opened his eyes again. Hiei and shifted to now face Kurama.  
  
"Still can't sleep?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Still worried over your human mother?"  
  
Kurama nodded slowly and hugging Hiei. "I want to help her."  
  
Hiei rolled over, Kurama only following him on top, in a soft pin.  
  
"Well. I at least can help you sleep for one night."  
  
Kurama grinned at him and kissed him.  
  
~~Flash to after the weapons are stolen, Hiei and Kurama. ~~  
  
"I'm sorry" Kurama glanced at Yusuke, "But I don't have time to be arrested." He walked off into the shadows.  
  
Hiei blinked and rushed quickly after him, leaving Yusuke with his monster of a demon. "Kurama!!"  
  
He finally caught up and blocked him off, growling very quietly.  
  
Hiei partially glared at Kurama. "What do you mean your backing out of this?"  
  
"I have what I want to save my mother. Once I've finished with it you can gladly have it. I won't be needing it afterwards."  
  
Hiei just blinked and then went back to glaring. "And what of us? Are you backing out of that too?"  
  
Kurama sighed and closed his eyes. "Unfortunately, yes. I do apologize but I believe it best that we go our separate ways." Quietly he turned and kept walking away, Hiei only staying were he stood, eyes wide in disbelief.  
  
"Kurama.."  
  
~Flash to just after Rescue Yukina: Mid Spring~ DEMON OR AN ANGEL?  
  
Kurama quietly walked to school, dressed in his red jumper. It was always sticky in September. especially sour since his jumper was made to keep him warm in the cold winter, but did they have to be so thick? He kept his pack slung over his shoulder and smiled at the soft breeze, blowing his hair back. While it was a warm breeze, at least it got his hair off the back of his neck so it wasn't boiling.  
  
He walked past the Junior High, Sarayashiki to be exact. Almost wondering if Keiko would actually drag Yusuke out of his bed and into school that day in any matter. Though it would most likely mean she would be late to school, something she would never allow to happen. Most of the students were already starting to head in through the gates, grouping into their friends. A shame his friends didn't go to Meiou High School with him.  
  
Looking towards the sky; he rounded the corner, he blinked his green eyes slightly. It would be a whole school year before his friends would join him at the High School, and even then he'd be a junior as well. His body jerked slightly as an unexpected person ran into him. He stumbled, dropping his bag on the ground. Kurama looked towards the person who ran into him.  
  
A girl, not too much younger then him, he had guessed. She was dressed in the girl's uniform of Sarayashiki Junior High. If she wasn't in such a feeble position. she may have come across as a girl with an attitude problem. Kurama had to smile at the thought of a female version of Yusuke. Then again that was pretty much his younger "sister".  
  
Suddenly she seemed to just glare at him, as if accusing him of being absent minded. His eyes caught hers and he found himself he could not look away from them. What a marvelous color! Or rather, colors. The outside rim of her irises were the same shade as his eyes, the inside, around her pupils where a stunning gold, leaving the middle portion a spectacular light green; wild and bright in their own way.  
  
The girl looked away from him, starting to pick up her books and papers that had spilled from her bag upon impact, and he was free of her gaze. He blinked and kneeled down, picking up random things and offering them to her. "I do apologize." He said to her, though got no response, just silence. Glancing at them she snatched them from his hand and stuffed them in her bag. Her nails grazed against his hand, making him flinch slightly at the unexpected touch. She stood and walked away.  
  
Kurama blinked at her, almost stunned at what had happened. He looked down at his hand; it had been stinging since her nail grazed against it. Eyes widening, he watched as a trickle of blood fell down his hand. She had. cut him? How? He didn't even feel it at all! Absent-mindedly he continued on to school, into his class and sat down in his seat, all the while staring at the cut on his hand.  
  
He had caught a glimpse of her name from her notes, though all he saw was the first part. "Lii." It was written in katana, so she wasn't native to Japan. Lii.Lii. Who was she? He'd never seen eyes like that, human or demon, at least not that vibrant. Humans had them. But they were always in association of the others and very close at that. He couldn't look away from those eyes either, why couldn't he? It was so strange not being able to keep from staring at them. Possibly some sort of trick of some Makai. Or maybe.  
  
The bell rang and Kurama's head perked up as his first teacher popped up. The classroom stood, bowed, then sat back down again as the teacher began their lesson. Randomly he jotted down notes, everyone in a while looking to the cut near his thumb. Slowly he let go of his pencil, the side gently brushing the cut as he stared at it.  
  
"Suichi.?"  
  
Startled he almost dropped his pencil as he looked up to see most of the class staring at him, as well as the teacher. With a soft sigh he murmured his apologize.  
  
"This is very odd of you Mr. Minamino. You have never spaced off before. Please be so kind as to focus on the lesson." The female teacher softly smiled at him.  
  
He nodded again as the class continued as prompted, Kurama only half paying attention, the other nagging him about "Lii".  
  
*~~~~* Kurama sat at the booth in the back, where he would normally meet with Yusuke and Kuwabara; he quietly stirred his soda with his straw. His mind being somewhere else, he hardly noticed as Kuwabara and Yusuke walked up.  
  
Yusuke tilted his head. "Hey! Kurama! Wake up already!"  
  
"Yeah. You normally are standing here waiting for us. What's the deal?" Kuwabara scratched his head.  
  
"It's pathetic how you are so dense." Hiei walked past them and stood at the edge of the booth, looking at Kurama.  
  
He looked up. "Oh. I do apologize. My mind seems to have gotten away from myself." He smiled weakly at his three friends.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, Kurama." Yusuke slid over to the seat across from Kurama, Kuwabara sitting next to him while Hiei leaned against the wall, not bothering to sit with the group.  
  
For a few minutes the group was silent, Hiei glared at the door while in the shadows, angry once again over some odd thing. Yusuke looked around, fidgety in the awkward silence. Kuwabara merely drank his canned tea, then realized the silence and looked at his three companions.  
  
Kurama continued to stare into his own drink, taking a straw and stirring it around, watching the ice; he never noticed he whispered the name "Lii" under his breath.  
  
"Who's Lii?"  
  
Kurama jumped to a start and stared wide eyed at the two across from him. And ice cube had jumped to the table and began to slowly melt. Yusuke laughed and picked it up, popping it in his mouth to suck on.  
  
Kuwabara raised an eyebrow. "Gee, Kurama. You seem a bit off. I don't know if it's just because you're a demon. Or if this is normal but it sure doesn't seem like it."  
  
Hiei's red eyes glanced at Kurama, whom winced, feeling his gaze upon him. "I have to agree with this imbecilic behemoth. Who is this 'Lii' you refer too."  
  
"Hey! Who you calling an imbecilic behemoth you little mouse!" Kuwabara started to stand but Yusuke dragged him down, telling him to calm down before he got the crap beaten from him.  
  
Kurama laughed very softly and rubbed the back of his head. "No one, really. It's just a name that got stuck in my head."  
  
"Sounds like a girls' name to me." Kuwabara took a long drink from his canned tea.  
  
"A girl, eh?" Yusuke grinned in delight. "Sounds like Kurama's got a crush of someone if her name's stuck in his head."  
  
Yusuke started laughing while Hiei softly growled, walking off and out of the small shop.  
  
"Hey. What's his problem?"  
  
Kurama sighed and took a soft sip of his drink. "Hiei doesn't agree with the thought of demons being attracted to humans." He watched as Hiei left, knowing his response was a lie, but it was better Yusuke and Kuwabara not know his past relations.  
  
A while past on and the group was relatively silent, aside from the occasional badgering over "Lii". Soon Kurama adjusted and began to ignore them, concerned for Hiei, and on "Lii's" eyes. He had tried to look away, but felt it futile, like she was almost trapping him there.  
  
Yusuke leaned back and blinked at the ceiling. "Well whoever she is. I'd sure like to meet her." He grinned and gave a thumb's up at Kurama. "Any girl that's too pretty to forget is ok in my book!"  
  
"YUSUKE!!!"  
  
He suddenly found himself smacked in the back of his head, Keiko standing next to the table, an arm around her book bag. "How can you possibly be thinking of some pretty girl? Perverts like you should just keel over and die!"  
  
Kurama laughed. "Why, thank you, Keiko. I believe we needed a bit of order."  
  
Keiko smiled at Kurama and went back to badgering Yusuke. "So who was this girl you were daydreaming about, Yusuke!"  
  
"Hey! Don't look at me! Kurama's the one with the crush on her!!!" He tried to squirm away, only finding himself blocked by the wall.  
  
"Huh?" Keiko stopped and stood straight, looking at Kurama. "You have a crush on a girl?"  
  
He sighed and looked down at his drink, eyes mostly closed. "I don't have a crush. She is just. peculiar. I ran into her while walking by Sarayashiki. Wearing the same uniform you do, Keiko."  
  
"Oh? Well then I might know her. What's her name?" Keiko sat down next to him, ignoring Yusuke as he slouched down in relief of the ridicule.  
  
"We didn't really talk... She spilled her papers running into me and I helped her. I only caught part of her name. 'Lii'. In katakana no less. She had shading red hair and very brilliant eyes. Tri-colored."  
  
"Wow. She sounds really pretty." Keiko blinked and looked at the table, scanning her memory.  
  
"Hey." Kuwabara scratched his head. "Isn't she that new girl? She's creepy. Stays away from everyone."  
  
Keiko looked up and then blinked again. "Oh, yes. That's right. We got a new student today. Nihiryu Liida. Yes. Her first name is in katakana, and the Ni in her name is too."  
  
"Whoa! Hold on a second! We have a new student?!" Yusuke stood up a bit, hands on the table.  
  
"If you came to school once in a while you'd know that!" Keiko frowned at him.  
  
"Liida." Kurama sat back to think. "Ah yes, 'Leda'. A Greek name." He smiled a bit.  
  
*At least I know her name now.* He thought to himself. *It should calm my mind down.*  
  
The remainder of the afternoon went by slowly, the group separated, Kuwabara to his three friends, while Keiko had dragged a bored looking Yusuke to study. Kurama laughed as he waved to his newly found friends, starting on the trek home. 


	2. A True Face

Chapter 2: A True Face  
  
First. let's Re-cap. Kurama ran into a strange girl on the way to school. After helping her with her spilled papers, he only caught a glimpse of her name "Lii", which haunted him throughout the day. When meeting up with his new found friend, Yusuke and Kuwabara, along with Hiei, he was teased about having a girl on his mind as Hiei stormed off. ((Ooo...*cough choke sputter*)) Keiko showed up and gave the girl her name, "Nihiryu Liida", or in English Leda NiHiryu, who turned out to be in the same classroom now with Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. And how is it Keiko knows everything? BECAUSE SHE'S A NOSY LITTLE STALKER!! O.O ok. done now.back on track... With the small satisfaction of knowing all of her name, Kurama headed home. Isn't it cute? ^_^ He's becoming an obsessed stalker. *Thinks of her own. O.o* ****************************************************************  
  
Leda sighed as she quietly stepped upstairs to her room, glancing at the clock in the hall, it was past 10. It had been a long day, and she had tried her hardest not to come to the house that was supposed to be her home. Her stepfather was gone, but her mother was downstairs in the kitchen with a woman that looked to be her twin, only darker... Once inside her room, she shuts the door and tosses her bag next to her bed, falling face first into the pillows on the Victorian style bedding.  
  
Dear gods in the heavens, it had been a long day. She shifted her head and reached into an open box, having not finished unpacking from the recent move, picking out a small leather bound book. Leda shifted her weight and leaned off the side of the bed, digging around the box and pulling out a feathered quill and an ink well. Opening the book and dipping the quill in the well, she began to write on a blank page.  
  
My dearest Rasio, or shall I call you Shee o, as when I was younger?  
  
It only seems fit that since you gave me this blank book that I should write to you. I always could tell you everything. It's my first day in Japan, and while it's lovely at times. I hate it, no, loathe it. How could my mother drag me here? I was happy where I was. My friends were there, you were there. Today was horrible from the very beginning, shall I tell you?  
  
Firstly, Shee o, I woke up semi-late. I had no time to eat breakfast, only to make my lunch and run out the door. After about a block or two I decided I would make it on time and proceeded at a general fast walk. Upon rounding the corner right near my school, Sarayashiki, I slammed straight into some high school student and landed on my rear. The nerve! A high school student no less! He should know to walk on the right side of the side walk. But ,none the less. My papers had scattered so I began picking them up, as least he was intelligent enough to apologize and help me, but I was too upset to say anything to him. What struck me about him, were his red hair and green eyes, peculiar no?  
  
I was introduced to my new class about 15 minutes later. To be truthful, I was frightened. I've never been around so many people as this city. and having to work with 20 people? Not even that many people live at home. Yes, I still call it home. This new house. is NOT my home. My class was timid. However, later, at lunch a few boys in my class were roughing some others up from other classes. Frankly, I didn't pay attention, just sat on a low wall and ate my sandwich.  
  
Rasio, I swear they were staring at me. They kept glancing at me and then talking to their friends. They were *talking* about me. I suspect all schools are like this, aren't they? All I have to talk to though is this book you've given me before we left, which explains why I write to you in and of it's self. Though the rest of the day went by quietly, when the last bell rang, I wanted nothing more then to get away, once I was out of the gates I ran for nearly two blocks. On the way home I spotted a park that I had missed on the way to school. So I set my bag down by a pair of swings and sat down.  
  
The wind was blowing a bit, it is autumn so it happens quite often, while I swung there for a while. It was a mixture of flying and falling, I love the feeling. After what seemed like hours to me, I finally got off the swing, that's when I realized that there was a person there standing next to me, off to the side.  
  
It was that red haired boy! The one from the morning that ran into me and spilled my papers. He was holding my bag and offering it to me.  
  
Kurama smiled at her and held her bag out a bit farther for her to grab. Her pale face slightly flustered as she snatched it, hugging it to her chest. She stared at him, not a glare, not a nervous look, just a plain stare. He just smiled again.  
  
"I apologize again for earlier. You're new here, though, correct? A couple friends of mine are in your class I believe. Kuwabara Kuzuma, Yukimora Keiko?"  
  
Slowly she nodded, Kuwabara was the one who would flinch as she passed, tall and incredibly ugly, and Keiko was the teachers' favorite it seemed. She had already memorized her face and voice, merely to save her time of the tedious process of trying to recognize her through the next few days, just to ignore her.  
  
Leda turned to walk away and Kurama gently placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Wait. Let me walk you home.It's the least I can offer to do after knocking you down."  
  
*At least he has manners* She turned slightly to look up at him. "Fine."  
  
Kurama smiled. "Thank you for allowing me the privilege. I'm Minamino Suichi. You may call me Kurama if you wish, most do."  
  
She nodded her head again. "I'm Leda NiHiryu." She spoke her name in English, the way she was used to, and didn't bother correcting herself.  
  
Leda mostly tried to stay in front of the red-haired boy, but he remained near her at all times, to her dismay. Often she shot glances to him and clutched her bag over her chest tighter.  
  
Kurama smiled at her when he caught her eyes glaring at him, but said nothing, staying at least a half step behind her, since he didn't know where she lived at all. They walked for about fifteen minutes before Leda finally stopped walking along street way. Calmly he looked to her. Her head was down and she was showing no signs of walking any further. His eyes caught the house they had arrived at.  
  
It was a cross between a modern apartment, and an old Shinto shrine. He shifted to face it. The house was of good size, had two stories and would fit a typical family comfortably. Bushes and flowers decorated the outside and a small gravel path led from the door to the gate they were standing in front of.  
  
"Is this your house?" Kurama's green eyes made it backed to Leda's shadowed face.  
  
Very timidly she nodded, and headed for the gate. Kurama caught her arm again and pulled her around and he bowed to her. She looked up slowly and blinked at him, soon turning into a soft glare. Bowing back quickly she turned and walked straight to her house, not looking back to him. Once safely inside she leaned against the door and sighed.  
  
********************************************************  
  
All right, I know it's not that long. I just didn't see any reason to continue it. Deal with it! 


End file.
